


A Sure Bet

by lionessvalenti



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Booty Calls, Drabble Sequence, Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve and Scott grab a beer. Steve has something more in mind. Scott's happy to oblige.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Sure Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



"Oh, wow, this is great." Scott was waiting at the bar when Steve Rogers, Captain-freaking-America, sat down next to him. "I'm real glad you called--"  
"Scott?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's okay. Calm down. Have a drink." Steve smiled, and it was completely reassuring.  
"Right, yeah, obviously." Scott ordered a beer, and Steve got the same. They drank in awkward silence, and when Scott's glass was nearly empty, he felt Steve's hand on his thigh. He turned his face toward Steve. "Really?"  
"Really," Steve replied, still reassuring. "If you're interested."  
"Yeah," Scott said, far too loudly, "Steve Rogers, I'm interested."  
"Then let's go."

Scott suddenly wasn't sure what to do once Steve was in his house.  
As he reached for the light, Steve wrapped his hands around Scott's wrist and gently pulled him close. In the darkness, his other hand found Scott's cheek. Scott felt the rise and fall of Steve's broad chest against his own. He knew he was imagining it, but was sure he smelled apple pie.  
Steve kissed him softly at first, and after Scott returned the kiss, he went in deeper, his mouth opening up. Scott grabbed Steve by the hair. The two of them stumbled toward the stairs.

Scott's room was a mess, the bed unmade, yesterday's t-shirt tossed haphazardly over the dresser. Steve didn't seem to notice, already taking off his own shirt.  
"What position do you prefer?" he asked as he sank onto the end of the bed to unlace his boots. "I'm flexible."  
Scott hadn't fooled around with a guy since college, and almost blurted that out, distracted by Steve's abs. Thankfully, he caught himself. "Uh, top?"  
Steve grinned like he was hoping Scott would say that. "Sounds good." He took Scott's hand and pulled him down onto the bed. "This is gonna be fun."

Steve moaned obscenely as Scott pushed into him, wrapping his legs around Scott's waist  
This was surreal. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Scott leaned forward and buried his face in Steve's chest. He bit one of those massive pecs, eliciting another moan.  
"Deeper. More," Steve gasped.  
Scott tried, but when Steve wasn't satisfied, rolled them over until he was on top. He leaned back, fully seating himself on Scott's cock, face flushed.  
Scott grasped Steve's dick in his hand. "You could say your catchphrase?"  
"My...?" Steve's brow furrowed, then he laughed. "I could do this all day."  
"Me too."

Scott was sticky and out of breath as Steve rolled off of him. He grinned. "That was fun."  
"Yeah, it was." Steve rested his hand on top of Scott's head, but didn't get closer for any cuddling. That was fine. It was.  
"So, uh, when you called me for a drink, that was a booty call, right?"  
Steve hesitated. "Well... yeah."  
"Why me?"  
"You're funny and nice and--"  
"A sure bet," Scott supplied, with a new understanding.  
"Maybe a little."  
Scott went in for the cuddle himself. "Don't lose my number."  
Steve draped his arm over Scott's shoulders. "I won't."


End file.
